herofandomcom-20200223-history
Betty Cooper (Riverdale)
|origin = Riverdale |occupation = Riverdale High School Student River Vixens Cheerleader Southside Serpents Newspaper Editor of the Blue and Gold (formerly) |skills = High intelligence Detective skills Charisma Poise Agility |hobby = Reading. Pleasing people. Being with friends. |goals = Solve Jason Blossom's Murder (succeeded). Prove FP Jones' innocence (succeeded). Learn who the Black Hood Is (succeeded). |family = |friends = Archie Andrews Jughead Jones (boyfriend) Veroncia Lodge Kevin Keller Trev Brown Toni Topaz Sweet Pea Fangs Fogarty Reggie Mantle Josie McCoy Fred Andrews F.P. Jones |enemies = Chuck Clayton Clifford Blossom † The Sugarman † Chic Cooper † Black Hood/Hal Cooper † Hiram Lodge Warden Norton † Gargoyle King Edgar Evernever Evelyn Evernever Penelope Blossom |type of hero = Intelligent Sleuth}} Elizabeth "Betty" Cooper is a main female protagonist in Riverdale. She is a student at Riverdale High School and longtime best friend of Riverdale, Kevin Keller and new girl Veronica Lodge. She is also a River Vixen at Riverdale High, as well as an editor for the school's newspaper, The Blue and Gold. She’s the former ex, now resumed girlfriend of JugheadJones. She is also aunt to Jason and Polly's twin babies Juniper and Dagwood. She's also the youngest sibling of her half-brother Charles and sister Polly. She is portrayed by Lili Reinhart, and Eden Summer Gilmore young. Reinhart also played Alice Cooper as a teenager in the series. Biography Early life Elizabeth Cooper is the daughter of Hal and Alice Cooper, and is the younger sister to Polly, and was born and raised in Riverdale. In her childhood, she met and befriended Archie Andrews when they were four years old, and became best friends. When Archie was having problems reading in the second grade, Betty began to tutor him everyday until he passed. Archie kissed her, and asked Betty to marry him, but she responded that they were too young, but to ask her again when they were eighteen. Betty would begin to harbor romantic feelings for him as they older, but would never reveal them presumably for their friendship. Betty's family life was intense, as her mother was very controlling, causing Polly to have a mental breakdown, and be sent away. Though she was told that she was sent away because of her disastrous relationship with Jason Blossom, Betty knew that wasn't the truth. Being the only child left in the household, Betty felt the pressure of being the perfect daughter from her mother, and began to feel enclosed. However, Betty also takes Adderall, which is used to treat for ADHD or narcolepsy, but it's unknown if she has either. Personality Contrary to her appearance, that being a pretty girl with blonde hair, Betty in no way fits the stereotype of your typical "dumb blonde". In fact, she's a straight-A student, thus making her arguably one of the most intelligent students at Riverdale High School. Not to mention she's an overachiever. Betty strived to be the perfect student, daughter, and sister simply to please everyone around her. Many often view her as the perfect girl next door, a phrase that she hates as it couldn't be any further from the truth. Mentally, Betty suffers from issues far worse than she lets on. She occasionally struggles with her anger and aggression, often resulting in her clenching her fist so intensely that she leaves scars on her palms. This isn't the only instance of Betty losing control. She once dressed up in dark lingerie and a black wig to force Chuck Clayton into admitting that he lied about his date with Veronica. During this incident, Betty appeared to have lost herself within the person she was becoming. Just for a moment, she believed she was Polly and that Chuck was Jason. In spite of all the darkness that surrounds Betty, she is still a loving and joyful person that people love to have at their side. She also is a person who likes to put the extra effort in when it comes to the people she cares about. Like when she and Archie were kids growing up, she hated the fact that the two of them would be in different grades, since Archie was doing terrible with some of his courses. So Betty worked with Archie by tutoring him until he passed the grade, just so they would be in the same grade together. She even went out of her way to give her boyfriend, Jughead, a 16th birthday party, after she was told that he never had one. A child of two journalists, Betty has developed formidable sleuthing skills and an unyielding dedication to the truth at any cost, even personal risk. This made her arguably the single person most responsible for solving Jason Blossom's murder. Betty is strong and brave when it comes to telling the truth when she is determined to do so. When trying to prove FP Jones innocents when he got arrested. Despite what even after being humiliated for writing and releasing that article she wrote on FP Jones. She didn't let that stop her from speaking the truth at the 75th Anniversary Jubilee. Trivia *Literary hero is Toni Morrison. *In the comics, Betty is far more athletic, outgoing and open, while Betty in the TV series is more reserved and self-conscious. *Elizabeth was the only one between (Archie,Veronica,and Jughead) to have frizzle rocks. *Elizabeth also have the 2 serial killer genes. Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Charismatic Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Neutral Good Category:Selfless Category:Genius Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Victims Category:Dissociative Category:Protectors Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Tragic Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Martyr Category:Love Rivals Category:Strong-Willed Category:Voice of Reason Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Related to Villain Category:Brutes Category:Scapegoat Category:Hope Bringer Category:Archie Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Heroic Liars Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Outright Category:Lethal Category:Successful Category:Nurturer Category:Bond Protector Category:Tricksters Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Poor Category:Falsely Accused Category:Betrayed Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Defectors Category:Rivals Category:Deal Makers Category:Harmonizers Category:Pacifists Category:Sophisticated Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Optimists Category:Self-Aware Category:Egalitarian Category:Envious Category:Traitor Category:Anti Hero Category:Grey Zone